


河流，在周二｜THE RIVER RUNS THROUGH TUESDAY

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 没有CP甚至可能称不上个人向的一篇凉白开。只是一个现代AU下，普通地认识了普通的美东小镇青年康纳的故事。
Kudos: 2





	河流，在周二｜THE RIVER RUNS THROUGH TUESDAY

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Ojai》by Lissie

周二是烤鸡半价日。不大的店面里坐满了客人，墙上挂着的好几面电视大屏轮番播放着体育赛事，暖黄的灯光打在复古木纹桌面上，衬得周围更加暖烘烘的，散发着烤肉香气。天气本来就不凉快，我还穿着长袖，更加坐立难安。这家店的原创酱汁声名远扬，人们甚至乐意拖家带口地开车半小时以上从别的镇子过来一饱口福。

“对不起，重新做的那份马上就好。”这是经过桌旁的侍应生第三次跟我道歉。他看着很年轻，是生面孔。原本这家店的员工来来回回就那么几个，看来是趁学生放假招了一些新人。

“没什么，只不过是弄错了口味。今天人太多了。”我回答。

“今天人是挺多。”他不像其他人那样随时随地报以礼貌的微笑，但语气很温和。过了一会儿，他端来垫了吸油纸的竹篮，里面盛着我点的鸡翅套餐，搭配生胡萝卜条和切碎的芹菜，还多出来一杯柠檬汽水。

“店里的赠品。”他说。因为长得高，他说话的时候微微弯着腰，鬓边的辫子可爱地垂下来。

“好的，”我抬头的时候正好看到他的胸牌，“谢谢你，康纳。”他腼腆地点点头。

不久，他也和大部分常客混了脸熟，不过我没想到能在快餐店之外的地方碰见他，而且是在我住着的邻镇的大学。某天中午，正是学生食堂人挤人的时候。是我先看到他的。他的个子很显眼，双肩包和连帽衫让他显得一派生涩，手里拿着一盒寿司四处张望着找空位。我冲他招手，他看到我的时候有点惊讶。

“这儿有座。”我指指桌子对面。

他走过来道了谢，把双肩包卸下来放在脚边坐下，动作有些紧张。

“你也是学生？”他问。

“算是吧，”我回答，用叉子戳了戳面前剩余的沙拉。他告诉我他在本校念大三，过了暑假就要着手准备研究生申请和实习。快餐店那边目前一周去打工三次。周二客人特别多的话，当班时间会长一些。

“长一些？那你怎么回来？”我想起来周二那家店会开到凌晨两点，“你刚才说住在学校附近兄弟会提供的宿舍。”

“有夜班公交，就是慢一些，因为每站都停。”他说，有点不好意思，好像自己不该说别人的坏话。

我们有段时间没讨论这个话题，直到有次我又在周二晚上去了店里。

“还是老样子？”康纳手里拿着笔记板，表情比头一次见他的时候亲切自然多了。

“没错。”他其实根本不用问。

我吃掉自己的那份鸡翅，喝掉柠檬汁，看了一会儿体育比赛——纯粹是为了打发时间。邻桌的一家四口一直聊得热火朝天，听上去是在给小儿子过生日。他们把康纳叫过去几次，不断地添饮料和小吃。看得出来，这位大个子年轻人挺喜欢小孩。两个小家伙刚开始还战战兢兢的，没过多久就恨不得跳下座位围着他跑了，只不过张着胳膊还只能够到他制服的围裙。我出去透了透气。店开在山坡上，午夜的风很舒爽，窄小的马路和小型商业广场被高树环抱。我到加油站的二十四小时便利店买了几瓶矿泉水，在空无一人的街角抽掉半根烟，然后回到自己的车旁边。没多久康纳就出来了，他换下侍应生的衣服，依旧是那身双肩包和连帽衫的打扮。

我叫住他，扬了扬手里的车钥匙：“我可以捎你一程。我就住在学校隔壁，挺顺路的。”

他犹豫了一小会儿。

“上来吧，我认识路。兄弟会的宿舍，美术馆对面的那个，对吧？”我在原地等着他，“夜班公交还要再等十分钟呢。”

他上了车，我叫他坐在副驾，背包就放后座上。座椅没调过，对他来说局促了些，不过他没抱怨。我们没什么话可聊，于是等红灯的时候我开始摆弄车上的音响。他客客气气地说听什么音乐都可以。我放了几首最保险的流行音乐，结果两个人都显得百无聊赖，就差没打起呵欠。我突然笑起来。

“嗯？”康纳没明白发生了什么。

“看来我们都是挺没意思的人，”我说，“但在一起的话会莫名变得有趣。”

大概花了二十五分钟左右就我们就到了地方，比康纳平时到家的时间早得多。我把他放在街区路口，说他乐意的话我可以每周二都捎上他，反正我晚上要去店里吃。我们交换了即时通讯工具的账号，我看着他一个字母一个字母地把我的名字填进备注栏。

“那么，睡个好觉。”我隔着车窗冲他挥手。五分钟之后，我收到他的消息：

“谢谢你。下周见。”

其实不用和康纳聊太多。他是就算一言不发也不会让人觉得尴尬的类型。不过他在学校好像没太多社交活动，据说是因为不怎么说话，太过强壮的外表又容易引人误会。这挺不可思议。我想不出来别人能误会康纳什么，他从头到脚都透着好学生的气质。

“说不定很多人以为你是橄榄球队员，”我说，“你不打橄榄球吗？”

“我不太喜欢那种……很多冲撞的运动。”他回答，因为当天没空吃晚饭，只能趁着下班之后的短暂空隙用土豆沙拉填下肚子。我坐在停车场边缘的长椅上等他吃完。他吃东西的样子很孩子气，先舀上一大口，填得腮帮子鼓鼓的，再慢慢吞下去。

“那你平时都怎么锻炼？”

“唔……”他歪着头想了想，“攀岩和射箭什么的。我小时候一直住在乡下，所以很方便。”

他给我讲了些山野风光，还有小时候淘气从树上掉下来的糗事。但对私人事务的分享就到此为止了。他没提他的父母，也没提为什么暑假没有回家而是留下来打工。我没有问，也没讲自己的事。有所选择的沉默让距离感恰到好处，就像汽车驾驶座和副驾之间的空余。

他坐上车，系上安全带。 “你调了椅子，”他左右看了一下，坐得直了些，“谢谢。”

“小事一桩。”我说。

又是红灯，我拿手指敲着方向盘。康纳开着车窗，胳膊肘搁在窗框上。

“今天是满月。”他突然说。

“我这边看不到，”我不能为了看个月亮就把头伸到车窗外面，可能会被夜巡的交警拦下来治罪，“你要想的话，我可以把车开到学校旁边的小丘上去，有旧堡垒遗址的那个。”

“那倒不用。”他说，还是盯着天空。可惜路灯太亮，照在他脸上的都是人造的光。

“别担心，我不会变狼人的。”我说。

他笑了一下，是个气息柔软的笑，声音很轻。告别的时候，我向他道晚安，很快又收到他的信息，依然是那句话：

“谢谢你，下周见。”

“我看到了月亮。确实是满月。”到家之后，我回复道，“下周见。”

然而周二我遇到了一点麻烦。学生中心的社工给我打了电话。铃响第一遍的时候我没有接，第二遍时我还睁着眼睛躺在床上。我接起来，然后去了他们的办公室。

“我们想知道你是否需要帮助。”社工说。

“怎么了？”

“你室友联系我们，说看到你早上六点不到的时候在厨房，手里拿着菜刀一动不动。”

“我在做早饭。”

“我相信你的室友不会因为你早起做饭就联系我们。”

“那我就不知道了。”我在椅子上挪了挪。

“你因为健康原因申请了半年休学，还辞去了实验室的职务。”社工还在继续，“休学之前实验室的同事曾经把你紧急送医。”

“这些事我的档案里都有。我不知道重复一遍有什么作用。”

“你有寻求专业帮助吗？”

“这是个人隐私。”

社工盯着我。不从我嘴里挖出点什么来她不会放过我的。

“好吧，有。要看我的医疗记录和处方单吗？”

社工让我走了，叮咛我谨遵医嘱。我揣着一包纸巾蹲在楼梯背面给自己医生的办公室打了个电话。“是的，我知道我之前预约的周五，可以提前吗？今天下午？……好的。四点见。”

大约晚上七点，我回到家，倒头就睡，起来的时候发现已经过了午夜。我翻了一下手机，没有消息。我换了件衣服，发动汽车，在店侧面的停车场熄了火，一直坐在驾驶座上。因为来不及洗脸，我用湿纸巾凑合着收拾了一下。

康纳出来的时候，我按了几下喇叭。他听到之后小跑过来。

“你今天没有来吃饭，”他说，“我没想到你会特地跑一趟。”

“我说过下周见 。”我回答，“我没出现的话，你可以发消息问我的。”

沿路，他还是像往常一样看着车窗外面。行道树一排一排地掠过，建筑剪影在黑暗中模糊不清。我往后视镜里瞟的时候偶尔能见着他的半边脸，表情挺平和。

“那个……下周我会从店里请假，回家看一看。”他说。

“好的。我记住了。”

他沉默了一会儿。“我的老师年纪不小，我应该多回去的。”他又说。

我盯着正前方的路面，攥着袖口抓着方向盘，感觉到他在看着我。我应当说些什么，但一个字也没说出来。这种感觉让我胃里有些不舒服，想要呕吐。我可能需要阿司匹林，或者吃点东西。

“不过他是那种很可怕的老头。”他继续道，“说话慢条斯理，脾气挺倔，我小时候没少被他拿拐杖敲。”他笑了，笑容还是像动物幼崽一样软乎乎的，“大概回去又得被他指使着做这做那。自从我出来上学，就没人帮他干庄园里的活了。”

“听起来你们关系不错。”我把康纳送到老地方，祝他晚安。

“谢谢你今天来。”过了几分钟，他在给我发的消息里说。

到家之后，我从冰箱里拿出面包片，煎了一点培根和生菜夹着。室友醒了，从房间里出来。我拿面包刀切给室友一半三明治，两个人相对无言地吃着夜宵，外面加油站的灯光透进来，在黑黢黢的窗玻璃上映出明亮的影子。

“你不该在外面待得这么晚，你该多睡点觉。”室友说。

我点点头，开始收拾盘子和平底锅：“我会睡的。”吃过东西，我总算记得把黄色小瓶从药店的纸袋里拿出来，清点了一下药片的数目，不多不少。

接下来几天，我偶尔收到康纳的信息。他到了家，帮老人劈了一堆柴禾，给房子大扫除，莫名其妙挨了两顿训，还去小时候爬过的地方攀了岩。房子后面有个河湾，原来是航道，现在附近的居民大多去钓鱼消暑。他不擅长钓鱼，总是空手而归，不像他老师，没什么别的事情操心，坐得住。

“回来之前我会绕路去波士顿一趟，”他在消息里写，“我一直想看看停在查尔斯顿的宪法号护卫舰，旁边应该还有个博物馆。”

“听说那艘船还算现役。”

“是的，我很感兴趣。从下水起它已经服役整整222年了。你不想看看吗？”

我告诉他我看过了，希望他玩得尽兴。

康纳是周日去的波士顿，看完船之后搭晚上的火车回到大学所在的镇上。那天我没什么事情，在家里清洁厨房，过了一会儿才看到平时订票的应用程序给我推送消息，说因为小型铁道事故，工作人员正在清理现场，火车大面积晚点。

“你还在火车上吗？”我问康纳，“好像出了点问题。”

“嗯。在路上停了一个小时。据说前面发生了事故。”他回复得挺快，应该是等得无聊至极。

“停在哪儿了？”

“斯普林菲尔德。大家都下了车在站台透气。”

我搜索了一下地图，那个小镇并不远。“你就留在车站，我去接你，”我说，“开车跑个来回都比等他们处理事故快。”

出城的路倒是挺顺利，毕竟周日大部分都是从波士顿采购返程的人。我很快就到了斯普林菲尔德。虽然是往波士顿去的必经之路，总是听说那个地名，但我从来没去过那个镇子。镇里绿荫成片，几乎没有高楼，白天应该挺漂亮。铁轨恰好和镇子的主干道并行，站台和街道没什么区别，远远就能看到几列长长的火车停在站台旁边。康纳站在天桥底下，一脸抱歉的样子。

“别在意。”我说，“按他们处理事情的效率，剩下的人只怕得等到半夜。”

他抱着双肩包坐在副驾上。路边都是人，我按照导航的指示开得挺慢。

“那里好像就是事故现场。”康纳探头望着外面。我也看到了，道路附近有黄色隔离带和几个穿反光条背心的人。一辆私家车横在铁轨上，被穿过的火车碾掉一半。

“怎么回事，”他说，“为什么有人会把车开上铁轨。那旁边明明有指示灯，还有护栏。”

“可能是喝多了，”我尽力让自己不往那个方向看，“谁知道呢。”

哪怕有导航，可麻省的高速公路复杂如同蛛网，我一不小心下错了出口，只能再绕一圈。

“不好意思，又要耽误了。你饿了吗？”我问。他点点头，于是我拐进高架桥下面的一个小型商业区：“这家的帕尼尼不错，是连锁店。”康纳执意要帮我点单，说最近总是麻烦我。我随他去了，和他一样要了牛肉蘑菇馅的，不过是小份。加了意式香料的牛肉和洋葱一起切得很碎，现烤的面饼又暖又脆，一口咬下去，香气和热油一起冒出来。

“真好吃。” 康纳又笑了，我挺喜欢他笑，“这可能要变成我最爱的连锁快餐店了。”

“还是比不上你打工的那家。虽然烤鸡翅确实不怎么健康。”我拿纸巾擦了擦嘴角。

吃饭的时候，康纳给我讲了他看到的风帆战列舰，说它从1798年起参加了三次战争都没被击沉，1997年还自己完成了一次礼仪航行，历史可谓传奇。我其实在想，经历几次大修的宪法号大概已经不是原来艘了，就像忒修斯之船。但看到他提到航海的兴奋劲，我什么都没说。他还从博物馆商店给我带了东西。

“你可以挑一个。”他高高兴兴地拿出两个纪念别针，一个画着蓝鲸，一个画着鲨鱼。我选了蓝鲸，别在自己的帆布包上。之后我们重新启程。夜路之中，我一手握着方向盘，另一只手在音响屏幕上划来划去。

“这首歌，”我说，“挺适合路上听。”

我们谁也没说话。木吉他和着女声，仿佛让道路变成河流，时间、名姓、偶然的相遇，一切流泻开去，一切都不重要。

_Ojai, I don't wanna leave you behind,_  
_But you know that I made up my mind._  
_So goodbye; I know I'm gonna see you again,_  
_And I'll be thinking of you until then, Ojai._

“你要是累了，可以换我来开。我有驾照。”康纳突然说。

“我不累。”我说。又是一阵沉默。“要知道，康纳，”我补充道，“你已经在帮我了。”

回去之后，我又收到他的信息，一如往常：

“谢谢你，下周见。”

第二天我又去看了一次医生，挑的是另外一间公益性质的家庭诊所。他们问诊不怎么仔细，手也挺松。

“我睡不着。”我说。

“我能给你点东西，”医生推了推眼镜，“建议你服药期间不要从事高精度工作。出行的话小心驾驶。按照规定，我们还要留你的地址和联系方式，有人可能会电话回访。”

我填了表，看着医生在处方笺背面签名。我把新领的黄色小药瓶和之前的一起放进抽屉，然后去做了一锅炖肉，敲门告诉室友饿了的话随意取用。晚上我母亲来了电话，我告诉她一切顺利，就是论文写得有些慢，不必担心。周二我照常去店里，点了和之前一样的东西。

“很高兴你能来。”康纳说。他在点菜单据上用圆珠笔划拉了几下，放在我桌上。我凑过去看，发现他在空白处画了条鲸鱼，嘴巴夸张地朝上弯着，旁边还有几笔波浪线，可能用来表示海。我吃完就结了帐，说还是在停车场等他下班，然后去便利店买了几瓶水，在街角抽完半根烟。抬头的时候我看到月亮，发现又是满月。

“我想去学校附近的小丘上看看，”康纳坐进车里的时候，我对他说，“如果你不着急回去的话。”

“我不着急。”他说。

往山上的路没什么光亮，我打开车前灯，开得挺慢。“我白天一般不上来，”我说，“总有人躲在半山腰抽大麻，那气味简直了。”

“波士顿老城区附近味道也挺重的。”他揉了揉鼻尖。天气挺热，而我还穿着长袖。我把车窗全打开，细碎的灰尘、残破的叶子和小飞虫飘进车里。到了那个破败的旧堡垒遗址，我拿了矿泉水，坐在石头台阶上。康纳靠在一个小纪念碑旁边，上面用圆环刻着小镇的标志性建筑。

“真亮。”我抬头看着夜空。月色纯净，照得星辉都隐没了。周围没什么云，接下去好几天应该都会很晴朗。

“满月总是很好看。”康纳说。

“猎户座离我们有七百多光年。”我指着月亮附近隐隐绰绰的几颗星星，“北斗星有四百多光年，天狼星有八个半光年。现在看到的夜空大都是我们十辈子之前的景象。不可思议。”

“但月亮离我们很近，”康纳说，“我们眼睛里的月亮就是当下的月亮。”

看够了之后，我们回到车里。我又打开音响。“看来你很喜欢这首歌，”康纳低头看了一眼歌名，“挺好听的。”他的赞美很真诚。我点点头，发动了汽车。没一会儿他就到家了。我跟着他一起解开安全带下了车，把胳膊支在车顶看着他。袖子上沾了点灰，我不在意。

“你回去吧，不早了。”我说，“睡个好觉。”

“好的。”

“再见，康纳。”我还是看着他。

他腼腆地笑了。我爱看他笑，笑容让他整个人的轮廓都变得柔和，像大个子玩具熊。我应该告诉他，但我没说话。他眼中很快出现了一种天真的、混合着惶恐和疑惑的神情，像是嗅到什么的动物。他有时候很敏锐，尽管他自己意识不到。

“你下周还会来的吧？”他问，还是背着双肩包，叉着手指，“我还能再见到你？”

“你是我的朋友，你想什么时候见我都可以。”我说。

“我会联系你的。”他说，“下周见。”

我重新钻进车里，往回去的路上开，从后视镜里看到他还站在原地，忧心忡忡的。到家之后，室友已经睡了，不过给我留了饭，用保鲜膜包着放在冰箱里。我不觉得饿，径直去浴室冲了澡，换了睡衣躺在床上。我就那么躺了一会儿，接着爬起来从抽屉里拿出黄色塑料瓶，贴在上面的标签密密麻麻地印着注意事项、药品外观、处方医生和服用方法。

“没什么好怕的。”我对自己说，拧开盖子，盯着里面成堆的小药片。“一会儿就结束了。”可是我突然不能自已地哭起来，双手颤抖，瓶子里面的东西全都洒在地上，滚到地板缝里。直到室友起来在外面拍门我还在哭，脸上和衣服前襟都乱七八糟。我开了门，室友拿走我手里的药瓶，顺便把半开的抽屉搜了一遍。

“我该联系谁？你下次预约的医生是什么时候？”

我没有说话，我不知道说什么。我伏在床上，搞得枕头也湿了。有什么东西源源不断地、无法中止地从身体里涌出来，我就要被它淹没，好像一头搁浅的鲸。只是我还在呼吸，我的肺腑还在攫取空气，为了和这些人再度相见。而一切都将变成河流，我想，就让一切都变成河流。

Fin  
2020-05


End file.
